


POV diaper story

by rugratsfan12



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rugratsfan12/pseuds/rugratsfan12





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh..", you groan waking up very slowly you feel drowsy and weak. Something feels off to you. You look to your side and see bars. "Wha..", you mutter as you go to grab the bars you notice something it's a crib! And then when your hands meet the bars you realize you have pink mittens on that you can't get off. You remove your blanket to reveal a pink onesie with a buldegy cold diaper. "Pink.. A diaper.. What's going on here..", you think as you begin to panic.

"I see my baby girl is awake now how precious.", says a mysterious voice.

You look toward where the voice came from to see a mid twentysish woman with medium length brown hair and a rather large bust wearing jeans and a purple blouse. She seems like a giant however compared to your size. "Who are you and what's going on!", is all you can think to say.

"I know I know baby girl is hungry. It's ok mommy is here now I'll give you your breakfast.", says the woman.

"I'm not a girl or a baby!", you say angrily

"Ok, ok little one calm down I know your hungry.", the woman says.

You are hungry but don't trust what this woman may try to feed you. She scoops you out of the crib and swaddles you with the blanket you were sleeping with. The swaddling pushes the cold diaper possibly wet against your skin making you squirm.

"Now, now it's ok little one. I wonder what's gotten into you today.", she says.

"Put me down!", you exclaim.

"Ok I'll feed you gracious your demanding today.", she says as she walks toward a rocking chair.

"Where is the food anyway.", you ask curious. You are soon answered as she unbuttons her blouse revealing a large breast.

"No, no that's not happening!", you say in vain as she brings your face to the nipple, and against your will you latch on to her breast and begin to feed. "What am I doing why can't I stop", is all you can think. The milk is sweet and warm.

"There, there drink all you need little one.", she says.

It feels weird having your face in her chest. You fill up fast but still she doesn't remove you from her breast you feel full and your stomach gurgles. Suddenly you fill the diaper with warm liquid mess. You cringe as the smell hits your nose.

The woman removes you from the breast. "I may of over fed you honey.", she says.

You blush at this but want more milk.

"I think that's enough baby anyway we need to change your stinky bum!", says the woman as she carries you toward a changing table


	2. Chapter 2

The woman in swaddles and places you on the changing table.

"Now let's get you all cleaned up.", the woman says as she snaps the crotch of the onesie revealing the dirty diaper.

You blush in embarrassment as she in undos the tabs and wipes you down. She then grabs a cloth diaper and puts it under your bum. She powders you and proceeds to secure it with safety pins. She then grabs a pair of pink ruffle plastic pants.

"No, wait not that", you moan as she pulls the plastic pants up. She then does something unexpected she removes the pink onesie. She then pulls out a plain pink shirt and pulls it over your head. You instantly notice that the shirt doesn't come close to concealing the diaper and is slightly an over your belly button.

"Can't you change me into something to at least hide the diaper.", you whine to deaf ears.

"You look so cute now sweetie.", says the woman as she picks you up. She takes you out of the nursery and into what you can only guess is the living room.

"Ok honey I'm going to turn on the tv and put you in the bouncer while I do my chores.", the woman says as she straps you into the bouncer and then proceeds to turn the tv to some mind dulling baby show.

"I don't want to watch this.", you moan as she walks off leaving you with the tv. You begin to wonder what's going on but quickly get distracted by the tv. You catch your self giggling at the stupidest of things. You think maybe I realy am her baby, no that wouldn't make sense. In the end you decide to just go with the flow of things.

The tv now seems to have your utter attention. Suddenly the woman renters the room. "Sorry it took me over an hour sweetie.", she says.

A hour! How could you get distracted for a full hour by baby tv.

She approaches you and puts her fingers in the leg holes of the diaper. "Still dry that's good honey. Now how about we go to the park?", she asks.

"What not in public!", you exclaim to death ears.

She unstraps you and begins to go for the front door. She takes a squirming you to her car and straps you in a baby seat.

"This is so embarrassing.", is all you can think about as she drives to what you can only guess is the park.


End file.
